The invention relates to methods for the electrical grounding of plastics coated chain link fabric, usually used for fences or similar enclosures, but not limited to such applications.
There is a need in the various industries using plastics coated chain link fabric, for fences or other applications, to be able to electrically ground the said fabric.
It should be noted that when the term "plastics coated" is used concerning this invention that an insulating material in intended and the use of other insulating materials other than plastics is included within the scope and intent of this invention.
The need for such electrical grounding is for the purpose of eliminating induced voltages, static charges, and other currents which might occur in such a chain link fabric installation.
Certain installations of chain link fabric, such as in fencing, especially those which are installed near transformer, generating and other electrical equipment, are subject to induced voltages.
Previously, galvanized chain link fences or fences without insulating coatings would be grounded at intervals along the length of the fence, so that these voltages and currents would be eliminated by grounding through known clamps and known grounding systems.
Chain link fabric is formed in a chain-like system where flattened helixes are woven to flattened helixes. When the wire from which the fabric is woven is insulated, there is no grounding from one helix to the next helix.
It should be understood that the use of the term plastics coated is intended to mean any form of insulation where plastics or other material is used. Such other insulating materials are within the scope and intent of this invention.
Once the individual wires in said helix form that comprise the fabric are grounded or inter-connected to the next helix, and thence throughout the fabric until the entire fabric is inter-connected or grounded together, any charge on the fabric is taken to ground by known means. The fabric is effectively electrically grounded along its entire length at periodic intervals.
When a chain link fabric is woven to various heights for use as fencing, the various heights are obtained by adding "diamonds" (the diamond pattern of the woven fabric).
Standard heights in the industry are normally woven by weaving a specified number of "diamonds" for the desired height. These heights are not woven with an even number of "diamonds", they are woven with a half of a "diamond" in the height. Having the fabric thus woven, the top of one helix connects to the bottom of its adjacent helix and thereon along the length of the fabric.
With the above pattern of weaving the wires are connected, one to the other, at the "twist" or "knuckle" at the top and then a similar connection at the bottom to an adjacent wire. Thus alternating top and bottom the connection moves down the length of the fabric.
By the use of the inter-connecting or grounding method in this invention through the above weaving method, a continuous flow of current can be obtained down the entire length of the fabric segment. Such a continuous flow can draw off or drain off all induced voltages, static charges, and other electrical currents in the fabric. Thus, taken to ground, the fabric, whether as a fence or in any other use, is effectively, electrically grounded.
The conductive wire of this invention runs along either the top of a structure of chain link fabric or the bottom (or could be run at both top and bottom if desired). It can be a conductive wire or strip. This wire or strip interconnects with each of the vertical helixes, because of its shape or configuration and the fact that pressure is applied at each one of these connecting points as the conductive wire is fastened in place.
The conductive wire, as will be hereinafter described, is enclosed within the twist edge or the looped or knuckle edge of the chain link fabric. This is done by including the insertion during the weaving procedure. After the conductive wire is woven into the twist or into the loops or knuckle, a pressure-type device further adds pressure. The pressure-type device acts somewhat like a hammer and anvil combination and makes sure that the insulating material on the wire is cut, pierced, punctured, or penetrated so that there is a metal to metal contact in order to make a connection for electrical conducting purposes.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an effective electrical grounding system for plastics or otherwise insulated chain link fabric when used as fencing or for other similar enclosures.
Another object of this invention is to establish said effective electrical grounding by use of a continuous wire system to simplify the manufacturing procedure.
It is another object of the invention to incorporate in said single wire a means for design that, in addition to grounding the said chain link fabric, it discourages intruders over or under the enclosure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a variety of single wire means to accomplish said effective electrical grounding.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.